peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids/Rescuing Pocahontas
(At the eastern part of Magixland, unaware of what happened at the Powhatan encampment, Tommy's group is riding Dil's rowboat on the water, heading for Mermaid Lagoon. As Tommy and Dil rowed the boat, they were talking with Toto and the girls) Tommy: What do you think of riding this rowboat? Dorothy: It's beautiful. Sheeta: And magical. Kairi: And adventurous. Kimi: And romantic. (Tommy turned to Kimi in confusion upon hearing her say that) Tommy: Romantic? Kimi: Yeah. The sun shining in the water, the gentle laps of the waves, and best of all, sitting together with friends and dear ones. (Tommy blushes. Dil noticed and joked around) Dil: I saw that blush. You like her, don't you? (Tommy shook it off) Tommy: Who her? Dil: Kimi, that's who. Tommy: Me, like Kimi? Dil: Yeah (To Kimi) Right? Kimi: Honestly, I always pictured Tommy to be brave, gorgeous, and handsome. And ever since then, I like him. (She turned to Tommy hopefully) Kimi: Don't you have feelings too? Tommy: (Unsure) Well.... (Kimi shushes him and starts singing) Kimi: (Singing) Is this just pretend? Oh, only pretend? True, it's all just a game Make-believe, all the same Is it only pretend? (Tommy suddenly started to slowly smile in interest at Kimi as she continued singing. Even Dil, Toto, and the girls saw the romantic connection starting to grow) Kimi: (Singing) Are these feelings I'm feeling that I'm feeling alone? Do you have them too? I think that you do But you never say My friend (Tommy turned to Dil for support on making Kimi happy. Dil gestured giving his oars to Kimi, which Tommy got the gesture and agreed to do) Kimi: (Singing) You silently row You're like no boy I know Oh, what clue did I miss? Is a kiss like a kiss? (Tommy hands Dil's oars to Kimi, who gladly accepted as she continued) Kimi: (Singing) What does it reveal? It may be just pretend And soon the dream will end But just for this moment Let's pretend that it's real (Tommy and Kimi worked together on rowing the boat across the water, riding some calm waves that are splashing around the sides of the boat. After that's done, Tommy joined in the singing with Kimi) Tommy and Kimi: (Singing) What does it reveal? Tommy: (Singing) It may be just pretend Kimi: (Singing) And soon the dream will end Tommy and Kimi: (Singing) So just for this moment Let's pretend that it's real (After finishing their song, Tommy and Kimi leaned in slowly to kiss when suddenly, Kimi noticed something behind Tommy and gasped in excitement) Kimi: (Gasps happily) We're here! (Tommy turned to where Kimi and the others are looking and happily recognized the place) Tommy: Oh, yeah! (Then he parks the rowboat next to a rock) Tommy: Welcome to Mermaid Lagoon. (They exit the rowboat and after Dil magically packed the rowboat in his bag by magically shrinking it down and putting it in there, they went up a rocky cliff side and saw from the top six mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first one is a 15 year old Latino skinned girl with brown shoulder-length hair, green eyes, a purple, red, and yellow fish tail, and is wearing a purple and red bikini bra. She is Bonnie Rockwaller. The second one is a 16 year old girl with elbow-length black hair, light blue eyes, a navy blue and lavender fish tail, and is wearing a purple and lavender bikini bra. She is Mandy, Bonnie's friend. The third one is a ten year old girl with chin-length bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, a tiny red nose, a pink, white, and aqua green sparkling fish tail, and is wearing a pink sparkling strawberry-shaped hat with an aqua green bill and top, and a sparkling pink, white, and aqua green bikini bra. She is Taffyta Muttonfudge, Bonnie and Mandy's friend. The fourth one is a 16 year old girl with a huge orange curly hair covering her eyes, light yellow teeth with one blue tooth, a blue fish tail with a pink rim, and is wearing small yellow hooped earrings and a red and white bikini bra. She is Lee Kanker, Bonnie, Mandy, and Taffyta's friend. The fifth one is a 15 year old girl with short chin-length emo-like blue hair covering her right eye, a green fish tail with a pink rim, and is wearing a black wristband on her left wrist and a black bikini bra. She is Marie Kanker, Lee's little sister and Bonnie, Mandy, and Taffyta's friend. And lastly, the sixth one is a 14 year old girl with elbow-length blonde hair, a buck tooth, freckles, and a red fish tail with a pink rim, and is wearing a gray bikini bra. She is May Kanker, Lee and Marie's little sister, and Bonnie, Mandy, and Taffyta's friend. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Dorothy, Toto, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta watched in awe) Dorothy: Just imagine. Real live mermaids. Kairi: So wonderful. (Tiff, however, was unsure) Tiff: Actually.... (Tommy and Dil interrupt her) Tommy: Would you like to meet them? Dil: Yeah, do you? Sheeta: We love to, Tommy and Dil. (Kairi noticed Tiff looking concerned) Kairi: Is there something wrong, Tiff? Tiff: It's just that if the mermaids saw older girls like you with Tommy and Dil, they'll.... Kairi: But what's not to like? (Dil got impatient) Dil: (Impatiently) Less chit-chatting, more greeting! (Tommy, Toto, and the girls turned to Dil in surprise. Dil then changed his attitude) Dil: (Sweetly) Please? (Tommy, Dil, and Tiff then went ahead to meet the mermaids first. As Tommy attracted the mermaids' attention with his ocarina, the mermaids noticed and got excited) Bonnie: It's Tommy and Dil! Mermaids: Hello, Tommy and Dil! (Tommy, Dil, and Tiff arrived after Tommy puts his ocarina away and sat next to them) Tommy: Hi, girls. Dil: What's up? Tiff: Hi there. (The mermaids ignore Tiff and talked with Tommy and Dil) May: We're so glad to see you. Marie: Why did you stay away so long? Didn't you miss me? Taffyta: Tell us one of your adventures. Mandy: Something exciting and cool. Tommy: Wanna hear about the time I cut off Swackhammer's hand in order to save Dil and then threw the hand to Rudy, who also bit Felicia? Lee: I always liked that one. Marie: Me too. Tiff: Well, what can I say? It's always your favorite. Dil: Well, Tommy. Go ahead and tell the story. (During the conversation, Dorothy, Toto, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta carefully climbed down the cliff side and went on a huge rock while Toto jumped to the next one. Tommy starts telling the story) Tommy: Well, there I was with Dil and our friends on Marooner's Rock, surrounded by 40, or 50 pirates.... Dorothy: (Calling out while Toto barked) Oh, Tommy, guys! (The mermaids suddenly noticed Toto and the girls upon hearing Dorothy and Toto) Mandy: Who are those girls? (Tommy got confused at first) Tommy: What? (Realizes) Oh, them? That's Dorothy, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta. Dil: And the dog with them is Toto. (The mermaids became shocked and then jealous. Tiff noticed and got concerned) Tiff: (Mumbling) I knew this would happen. May: (Shocked) Four girls?! (Getting jealous) We don't care about the dog, but four girls?! Marie: (Disgusted) Why are they here in the first place? Taffyta: And in those ugly clothes, too! (The girls glared at that insult. Suddenly, the mermaids swam up to them) Bonnie: Come on, girls. (Grabs Kairi's leg) Join us for a swim! (The other mermaids tried to pull the girls in the water) Sheeta: Wait, we're not dressed for it! Marie: Oh, but you must! Mandy: We insist! Kairi: No, no, please! Kimi: Let go of us! Dorothy: Stop it! Lee: Too good for us, eh? (Kairi finally freed her leg from Bonnie's grip and she and the other girls called out for Tommy and Dil for help) Girls: Tommy, Dil, help us! (But while Tommy looked in annoyance, Dil was laughing at this) Tiff: That's not funny! Tommy: Yeah! (Suddenly, the mermaids then started splashing water all over the girls as Toto barked at them. Dorothy picked up a nearby conch shell and got ready to throw it, as the mermaids noticed and stopped splashing and swam away while Toto stopped barking) Dorothy: If you dare to come near us again...! (Dil stopped laughing, flew over to Dorothy, quickly grabbed the conch shell away, and threw it aside) Dil: Dorothy, stop! (Tommy tried to make things fine) Tommy: They were just having a little fun. (To the mermaids) Right? May: That's all. Marie: We were only getting them wet. (Tiff then went up to the girls and used a magic spell to dry the water off of them) Kairi: Thanks. Tiff: You're welcome. Sheeta: What they did was rude and uncalled for! Dil: Oh, come on, they were just playing around. Tommy: As much as I don't like it, I agree with Dil. Kimi: What?! Dorothy: If you think for one minute, that I'll put up with any...! (As Dorothy spoke up, Tommy, Dil, and Tiff suddenly heard something from afar and Tommy shushed Dorothy) Tommy: (Whispering) Quiet, Dorothy! (Tommy, Dil, and Tiff flew over to another rock with a rock wall with a hole and peeked through to see a lone rowboat rowing a group of pirates and a prisoner across the water) Tommy: (Whispering) Yep, it's Swackhammer, alright. Mermaids: (Shocked) Swackhammer?! (The mermaids all scream and dive underwater. Tommy ushered Toto and the girls to come over to where he, Dil, and Tiff are) Tommy: (Whispering) Quickly! They're gonna pass by! (Toto and the girls flew over to them and peeked too. There they saw a big rowboat carrying Swackhammer, Team Rocket, the Monstars, Bebop, Rocksteady, and a Native American princess who is tied up to an anchor. She had hip-length black hair, brown eyes, a red pattern tattoo around her right shoulder, a blue necklace with a white spike charm, and a short beige Powhatan dress with one strap on the left shoulder. She is Pocahontas, the daughter of Chief Powhatan. Tommy, Dil, and their friends were shocked) Tommy: (Whispering) He's captured Pocahontas! (Unaware of Swackhammer, his henchmen, and Pocahontas, Rudy is silently following them from behind. Tommy took a closer look through the hole and saw where they're heading to) Tommy: (Whispering) Looks like they're heading for Skull Rock. (He turned to Dil and their friends in determination) Tommy: (Whispering) Come on! Let's go see what they're up to. (The group nods in agreement and they flew silently to Skull Rock to see what's going on. In Skull Rock, they hide above a higher cliff side and eavesdropped on Swackhammer talking to Pocahontas, who is sitting on a rock with the anchor still tied to her) Swackhammer: Now, Princess. This is my deal. You tell me where Tommy and Dil Pickles' hideout is and I shall set you free. (Realizing what's going on, Tommy's group got angry and concerned) Tommy: (Whispering) You frog fish! Dil: (Whispering) My sentiments exactly! Kimi: (Whispering) Poor Pocahontas. (Down below, Pocahontas defiantly spoke up) Pocahontas: I'll never tell you. And even if I did, you wouldn't let me go anyway. (Swackhammer turned to his henchmen for support) Swackhammer: Am I not an alien of my word, guys? (The Monstars just nods grudgingly, while Bebop and Rocksteady became unsure) Bebop and Rocksteady: (Unsure) Well, yeah.... (Jessie and James elbows them to agree) Bebop: Oh, always, Captain! (Snorts) Rocksteady: You're always honest. Swackhammer: So you better talk, my dear. Or soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late. (Tommy and Dil gave each other determined looks. They are going to save Pocahontas or she'll drown, whether Swackhammer likes it or not) Tommy: (Whispering) We'll show the old frog fish. Dil: (Whispering) I agree. (To Toto and the girls quietly) Stay there, guys, and watch Tommy and me have fun. (He and Tommy flew away quietly) Dorothy: (Whispering in confusion) Fun? Kimi: (Whispering) They're gonna trick those pirates into freeing Pocahontas. (Realizing, Dorothy nods in agreement. Tommy and Dil hid behind a boulder near Swackhammer's group's location as Swackhammer tried to convince Pocahontas into talking) Swackhammer: You must remember. There is no path through water to the Happy Hunting Ground. Pocahontas: (Turning her head defiantly) I don't care. (Swackhammer gets angry and yells in Pocahontas' face) Swackhammer: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, POCAHONTAS!! Pocahontas: Why not talk about this all day until the tide comes in? Swackhammer: WHY, YOU...!! (Suddenly, Tommy, with Dil's voice-changing radio, speaks in a deep voice) Tommy: (On the radio) Manatoa, mighty spirit of sea waters speak. (Hearing this, Swackhammer got confused while his henchmen got scared. Pocahontas and the Monstars, on the other hand, knew who is really talking and kept quiet) Tommy: (On the radio) Beware, Captain Swackhammer. Bewaaaaaarrreee.... (Echoes a little) Swackhammer: Did you hear that, guys? James: (Scared) Must be an evil spirit, Captain. Rocksteady: (Scared) Trying to kill us! Swackhammer: (Skeptically) Oh really? (Seriously) Stand by while I take a look around. (He pulls his sword out and looks at us readers) Swackhammer: Spirit of the great sea water, is it? Hmph! (He searches the area where the voice came from, but unaware of where the source went, Tommy and Dil already flew to a higher spot in hiding) Tommy: (Whispering) Psst! Guys! (Toto and the girls looked towards Tommy and Dil) Tommy: (Whispering) Watch this! (After Dil changes the frequency of the voice-changing radio, he hands Tommy the speaker and Tommy spoke in Swackhammer's voice) Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) My henchmen? (Thinking it's their captain, Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket answered) Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket: Yes, Captain? Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) There is nothing there. And I decided to cancel my plan. So release the princess and take her back to her people. Bebop: Oh, okay! (Snorts) Aye-aye, sir! Rocksteady: Yeah! Release the princess...! (They were about to go to Pocahontas when Team Rocket stops them, suspicious) Meowth: But Captain, why are you quitting the plan? Jessie: Yeah, you got my idea to maroon her. James: And leave her here to drown if.... (Tommy finally spoke up in Swackhammer's voice) Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) Those are my orders, guys! So mind your business and do what I say! (The Monstars even agreed, knowing that it's Tommy talking) Pound: He's right, you know. Bupkus: Better do what he says. Jessie: Are you sure? Nawt: We're positive, Jessie! (Giving in, the henchmen went over to Pocahontas) Jessie: Fine. James: Okay, we'll release her. Meowth: Aye-aye, sir. (The girls giggled quietly while Toto panted happily, seeing how funny the way Tommy and Dil tricked the henchmen easily. Swackhammer meanwhile, continued his search when suddenly, he heard his henchmen talking while rowing themselves and Pocahontas out of Skull Rock) Rocksteady: Well, at least Captain Swackhammer is coming to his senses. Swackhammer: (To himself) What the...? Bebop: We told him all along the Powhatans would never betray Tommy and Dil Pickles, (Snorts) but would he listen? Noooo. He just had to be so stubborn.... (Suddenly, Team Rocket, who are glaring at this stupid request of releasing Pocahontas, suddenly got shocked that Swackhammer is right behind them) Meowth: Hate to interrupt, but.... (He points at Swackhammer, who is behind Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Monstars, and the others noticed too) Monstars: (Thinking angrily) Drat! Swackhammer: (Calmly) And just what do you think you're doing, guys? Bebop: Doing what you asked us to do, release Pocahontas. Rocksteady: Part of your orders. (Swackhammer stops the boat with his foot as he started to get angry) Swackhammer: (Anger rising) My orders? (The Monstars tried to make the excuses to get Pocahontas out, without showing their betrayal towards Swackhammer) Bang: Well, yeah, Captain. Blanko: You just called us over there to release.... (Swackhammer finally shouts at them in anger and angrily pushes the boat back in Skull Rock) Swackhammer: (Angrily) Put her back, you blithering idiots!! (Once back at Pocahontas' supposed to be death spot, Team Rocket glared at Bebop, Rocksteady, and the Monstars) Jessie: We told you the captain would never tell us to do this! James: She's right. Something is up. (With Swackhammer, he is mumbling angrily) Swackhammer: (Mumbling angrily) “My orders.” Of all the bumbling, idiotic.... (Suddenly, he heard Tommy's voice imitating him and smirks evilly as his enemy spoke, realizing what's going on) Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) Guys, just what are you doing? Rocksteady: (Putting Pocahontas back at her spot) Putting her back like you said, Captain. Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) Well, I change my mind. (Team Rocket grew impatient) Bebop: I don't get it, Captain. Rocksteady: One minute you said release her, then you tell us.... (Team Rocket had enough) Jessie: I bet you're just messing with us!! Meowth: Yeah! James: Why in the world would you suddenly start...! (Tommy grew impatient and spoke calmly at first, interrupting James) Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) For the last time, guys. Take the princess back to her people. (As he said this, he and Dil were unaware that Swackhammer is quietly climbing up to their location to sneak attack them. Tommy then lashes out) Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer angrily) UNDERSTAND?! (After the brief echo from the shouting, Team Rocket gave in) James: Aye-aye, sir. Jessie: He never yelled at us that loud before. Meowth: Believe me, he does. (Just when they took a step to get to Pocahontas, Tommy spoke up in Swackhammer's voice again, more happy) Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) And one more thing.... Henchmen: Yes? Tommy: (Imitating Swackhammer) When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew they can help themselves to my delicious beer and rum. Henchmen: (Unsure) Ookay. (Swackhammer was about to strike Tommy with his hook when Toto and the girls noticed) Girls, except Tiff: (While Toto barked) Tommy, Dil! Tiff: Watch out! (Hearing them, Tommy dodged, threw a paper at Swackhammer's hook, and flew around with Dil) Swackhammer: (Thinking he got him) Here's your spirit, guys! Or should I say...! (He was about to show “Tommy's body” when he noticed the paper on his hook instead. As Tommy and Dil flew around the henchmen, they realized finally) Bebop and Rocksteady: It's Tommy and Dil Pickles! Jessie: No kidding, Einsteins! James: They tricked us! Meowth: We knew it all this time! (The girls high-fived, proud of their accomplish for screaming out to Tommy and Dil at the right moment. After Tommy and Dil zipped by Swackhammer, the captain then ripped the paper off his hook) Swackhammer: Stupid brats! Tommy: (Mockingly) Aw, that's not nice, Captain. Swackhammer: Come down here, if you like the taste of cold steel! Dil: Watch this, Toto and girls! (He and Tommy dove down at Swackhammer) Dorothy: Tommy, Dil, be careful! Kimi: Don't let him hurt you! (Tommy and Dil carefully grabbed Swackhammer's blade of the sword and twanged it, making it briefly vibrate. Then they zipped by the henchmen. As they zipped by, Dil knocks Bebop's glasses off his eyes. Then, after dodging Swackhammer's sword swipes and Tommy snatching his two guns, they flew back down to the henchmen while Bebop puts his glasses on and Tommy hands him and Rocksteady each gun) Tommy: Try your luck, Bebop and Rocksteady? Bebop and Rocksteady: (Accepting the guns) Gladly! (Tommy and Dil continued flying around, teasing Bebop and Rocksteady as they tried to aim and shoot) Swackhammer: Let them have it! Jessie: What are you waiting for?! Meowth: Blast them! Rocksteady: We're trying, guys! Bebop: So shut up! (Suddenly, Tommy and Dil stopped flying around and floats in front of Swackhammer, making the captain realize what they're up to) Tommy and Dil: Right here, Bebop and Rocksteady! (Bebop and Rocksteady aimed the guns at them) Swackhammer: Hold it, you stupes! No! No! Bebop and Rocksteady: Now? Team Rocket: No! Bebop and Rocksteady: Okay! (They both fired, but Tommy and Dil dodged and Swackhammer lost his balance and fell, missing the bullets too and the bullets struck the rocky wall. Bebop and Rocksteady got shocked, thinking they shot Swackhammer) Rocksteady: Captain? Bebop: (Snorts) Are you okay? Jessie: He's pushing up daisies, you morons! (Hearing her, Bebop and Rocksteady dropped the guns in horror. Even Toto and the girls were surprised) Dorothy: How dreadful. Kimi: What a horrific way for him to die. (Tommy and Dil landed on a cliff side and Tommy takes Swackhammer's hat and saluted with Dil) Tommy: What a pity, henchmen of Swackhammer. Dil: We're afraid we've lost the dear captain. (Unaware of Tommy and Dil, Swackhammer climbed up on the cliff side, his sword ready to stab Tommy and Dil from behind. But even though Team Rocket, Bebop, and Rocksteady noticed, the Monstars shouted out to ruin Swackhammer's surprise attack) Monstars: Captain! (Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket turned to the Monstars in anger while Swackhammer stopped what he is doing upon hearing them. Tommy and Dil turned to Swackhammer) Tommy: In the back, Captain? (Swackhammer tried to stab Tommy, but Tommy instead made him stab the hat instead. After removing his hat from his sword, Swackhammer puts it on, and after Tommy and Dil pulled their swords out, they began dueling) Girls: (While Toto barked) Come on, Tommy and Dil! James: Give it to them, Captain! Jessie: Cleave them to the brisket! Henchmen: Come on! Go for it! (Suddenly, Dil pushed Swackhammer's hat down onto his waist, ripping the top off. After Tommy laughs a little and Dil poked Swackhammer's nose, Swackhammer got angry and ripped free from his hat and the duel resumed. Then they locked blades and Swackhammer, Tommy, and Dil walked off the cliff edge into the air) Swackhammer: I got you two this time. (But Tommy and Dil, since they can fly, gestured to Swackhammer that he's in the air. Realizing, Swackhammer screamed and almost fell towards the water when he grabbed onto the ledge with his hook. Tommy and Dil then landed on the cliff edge and puts their swords away) Tommy: Well, well, a frog fish on a hook! Dil: Indeed! Swackhammer: (Angrily) I'll get you two for this, if it's the last thing I do! (Suddenly, Tommy and Dil heard ticking nearby) Dil: I say, Captain. Did you hear something just now? (Swackhammer suddenly heard the ticking and got scared) Swackhammer: No! (Suddenly, Rudy appeared in the water and licked his lips in hunger) Rudy: Hello, Swacky. (He jumps at Swackhammer) Swackhammer: No! (Rudy bites part of Swackhammer's pants off and after chewing it, he swallowed it) Tommy: Hey, Rudy? Do you like frog fish? (Rudy nods eagerly) Rudy: (Nods) You know I love frog fish! Tommy: You do? Well, go after him! (The girls were surprised at this) Dorothy: Oh no! Kimi: Tommy, that's crazy! Kairi: And mean! (Swackhammer tried to climb back up when Rudy grabbed his pants with his jaws and after Swackhammer tried to hang on, his hook slipped off the cliff edge and fell into the water with Rudy. He then popped out of the water, in Rudy's jaws and his clothes torn up, and screamed for his henchmen) Swackhammer: GUYS!! (Bebop, Rocksteady, Team Rocket, and the Monstars jumped into the rowboat and Bebop and Rocksteady tried to paddle quickly) Meowth: Don't go away, Captain! James: We'll save you, sir! Bebop: Just hang in there! (After Swackhammer's feet hung onto the edge of Rudy's jaws, Rudy began snapping his jaws at him, trying to eat him) Swackhammer: Guys! Guys! Meowth: Hurry up, you two! The Captain...! Rocksteady: We're trying, Meowth! Calm down! (Rudy attempts to eat Swackhammer, but the captain pushed his way out, only for Rudy to bite his foot. After Swackhammer placed his hand and hook onto the edge of Rudy's jaws, Rudy used his tail to slap Swackhammer off his jaws and into the water with Rudy chasing after him, snapping his jaws. After emerging from the water, Swackhammer is holding onto Rudy's muzzle tightly with Rudy swimming away with him, passing by the rowboat, which Bebop and Rocksteady stopped rowing) Bebop and Rocksteady: Captain! Team Rocket: Captain! (Swackhammer jumped off Rudy's muzzle and ran across the dinosaur's back towards the rowboat) Swackhammer: Guys! Guys! (He leapt at the rowboat but Rudy caught up to him and Swackhammer landed in Rudy's mouth. Rocksteady got ready to whack Rudy in the head with the oar) Rocksteady: Give him back, you brute! (Swackhammer suddenly popped out of Rudy's mouth and despite Bebop and Team Rocket trying to stop him, Rocksteady accidentally whacked Swackhammer in the head with his oar, sending both Rudy and the captain underwater, which made the Monstars chuckle briefly. Swackhammer quickly swam up to the rowboat and stood on the edge as Bebop and Rocksteady quickly paddled out to Skull Rock's exit, which is almost submerged in water) Swackhammer: Row for the ship! Row for the sh...! (Then with a wham, Swackhammer crashed into the wall and fell into the water while the rowboat got out. Rudy emerged and swam after him. Swackhammer regained consciousness and upon noticing Rudy, he screamed and quickly swam to the exit. He crashed into the wall, but Rudy crashed through it, sending him outside of Skull Rock. Once outside, Swackhammer swam away back to his ship as quick as he can with Rudy chasing behind him) Swackhammer: Guys! (After they were gone, Tommy and Dil, who are back with Toto and the girls on the top of Skull Rock, crowed in victory when the girls reminded him of Pocahontas) Dorothy: Tommy, Dil! What about Pocahontas? Kimi: You forgot her! (Tommy and Dil got confused at first) Tommy and Dil: (Confused) Pocahontas? (Realizes) Oh yeah! Pocahontas! (They both fly back inside and found Pocahontas, still tied to the anchor and sitting on the rock, nearly submerged in water) Pocahontas: Down here...! (Tommy and Dil dove under, cuts Pocahontas free from the anchor, and flew outside with Tommy carrying Pocahontas) Pocahontas: Thank you, Tommy and Dil. Tommy and Dil: You're welcome. (They fly past Toto and the girls) Kimi: Tommy! Dil! Wait for us! Tiff: Don't leave us behind! Tommy: We're not! Come on! (And with that, they all flew to the Powhatan encampment quickly just as sunset arrived) 'Coming up: Swackhammer finds out about Misty's banishment from his henchmen and decides to search in the Forest Labyrinth, only to be teased by Tommy, Dil, and their friends, as well as Pocahontas, as part of their payback for nearly costing both Pocahontas and the other group's lives.' Category:Fan Fiction